


Blinded & Cuffed

by MarkieWay



Series: MarksonSMUTVerse [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Jackson Wang, Boys In Love, Cock Sucking, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Markson smut, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Mark Tuan, Top Mark Tuan/Bottom Jackson Wang, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Jackson gets blindfolded and cuffed, Mark does whatever he wants.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: MarksonSMUTVerse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Blinded & Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson gets fucked. More Top!Tuan because that’s what we deserve.

Coming home from a trip abroad after two weeks apart from his lover, Mark felt his desires pile up by the lack of intimacy. The younger had been teasing him with pictures and videos while he was away, knowing the older couldn’t touch him. It all drove Mark insane. He took an earlier flight back home, determined to keep Jackson tied to their bed. Surprising the younger as he stormed into their shared apartment, the older man voiced his sexual frustrations, knowing it had too affected the other, as he dropped his bags and locked the door, dragging Jackson to the bedroom.

Pressing the younger against the wall, Mark kissed him hard and fast, his hands sneaking under Jackson’s shirt. “I want you blindfolded and cuffed, laying on the bed and ready for me to take.” The older whispered against his lover’s skin between kisses. Mark’s fantasies ran wild though Jackson was not one to deny it as he felt the same, gasping as the older continued, “I want to taste your sweet body and slam a vibrator into you before you take my hard cock inside.” His harsh words drove the fire inside them, both with their eyes ablaze and determined to mould their bodies closer until Jackson was fucked out.

Mark gently laid him down on the bed, stripping him of his clothes slowly while still kissing him. He started removing the younger’s belt, sliding off his pants and throwing them across the room. Jackson fisted his hands in the other’s hair as Mark roamed his hands under the younger’s shirt. His hands were cold, sending shivers down Jackson’s spine as he went further up and squeezed his nipples. Going back down, Mark pulled the shirt up and over the younger’s body, discarding it across the room and leaving him clad in only his boxers.

The older man didn’t care about the mess he made, not when there was this gorgeous and pliant man under him, ready to be ravaged. He himself was still mostly clothed, compared to the other, half naked with his pants still on. Jackson traced the tattoos around the older’s body slowly with his finger, mesmerised by each of them. Leaning forward, Mark captured the other’s lips once more, putting all his want into the kiss.

When he separated, he gave another short peck. “Are you ready?” Mark whispered, looking deeply into his eyes. Receiving a slow nod, the American grabbed the fluffy handcuffs (Jackson’s choice, not his) and the blindfold from the side of the bed he’d carefully placed them on after their ‘conversation’.

Mark brought the younger’s hands above his heads, locking the handcuffs so that Jackson wouldn’t be able to escape easily but it wouldn’t be too tight to hurt. He paused momentarily as the blindfold lay in his hands, asking the younger, “What’s the safeword, baby boy?”

“Blueberry.” Jackson repeated the word they agreed on, something that had yet to be used for their sexual exploitation, unlike the strawberry they used as part of dessert.

Nodding in approval, Mark continued his antics, bringing the blindfold to the younger’s eyes and tying it gently around his head. He backed away, getting off the bed to get the full picture, sighing in content as he enjoyed the sight in front of him. Taking a few moments to watch the younger, Mark ingrained the image to his mind. It was something he could always look forward to.

Pouncing back on the bed, Mark moved closer to the younger’s mouth. His small kisses were reciprocated, deepening as he explored further with his tongue. He traced the other’s jawline with his finger, his lips following to pepper kisses. Shifting lower, Mark ran his mouth down the other’s body, licking, sucking, biting on all the sensitive parts. Ravaging the bare neck beneath him, Mark bit hard enough to make hickeys that would last for weeks. Mouthing one nipple as he flicked the other and doing it again as he switched, the older tightened his hold. Jackson hissed in pleasure as his nipples hardened.

Giddy at the effect he had, Mark moved lower, kissing down the other’s torso. He kissed every inch, making occasional bruises form as he sucked and bit some places harder than others. Going down to the waistband, the older lowered it slightly as he kissed the younger across his waistline and below. Jackson’s body jolted at the touch, his sensitivity increasing highly. The man above him stilled, asking him if it was okay to continue. As he received a nod, Mark slid the boxers down lower, bringing his mouth to the younger’s thighs and kissing them softly. There was more sucking and biting as Jackson whimpered slightly, trying to hold in his sounds. “Let it all out, baby boy,” Mark muttered encouragingly, “I want to hear you.”

Soon enough, the younger male was completely naked. Droplets of sweat formed around his body as he prepared himself mentally for what was to come. He held on tightly to the pillow near his cuffed hands, needing someplace to relieve tension. “Touch me!” Jackson insisted, needing his neglected cock to be touched. He didn’t care if he was fingered, licked or fucked; he just needed to be touched.

Eyeing the naked man’s body, Mark moved to spread the younger’s legs wide and open, cupping the ass rested on the sheets and giving the cheeks a tight squeeze. “You’re so sexy like this, you drive me insane, looking so good I want to lock you up and fuck you into oblivion.”

With Jackson’s legs stretched upwards, Mark slotted between them, manoeuvring them over his shoulder as he pressed a gentle kiss to the younger’s cock. He kissed it all over, the desire to fill it with only him as he licked it all the way up, the younger making delectable noises as his cock was ready to be devoured. “Hngh!” Jackson twitched as his hardened cock was swallowed, “Your mouth is so - ugh!” The younger man was unable to form a single sentence as his breath grew heavy, becoming a moaning mess while Mark worked his cock.

As the younger got wetter and wetter, Mark removed himself, wanting to prolong their time together. Panting heavily, his hands digging into the pillow above him, Jackson was sweating, his legs weak, falling flat, and his body on fire. Backing away slightly, Mark took in the sight before him. “So beautiful, so sexy.”

He grabbed the younger’s red vibrator out of the draw, bringing it closer. The younger had bought it to remind him of Mark as it was the older’s favourite colour. All their sex toys were either red or black, or both. Inches away from the pink, twitching hole, Mark told the other what he was going to do, “I’m going to stick this vibrator in you and pull it in and out as you come undone, I’ll make a mess out of you, baby boy.”

Applying a fair amount of lube, Mark switched the vibrator on. As it was inches away from the twitching hole, Mark licked his lips as the sight of his fantasies coming true drove him wild. He slammed it in, hitting the younger’s prostate, and watched as he jolted in place. Arching forward and falling back down with a heavy thud, Jackson’s breath hitched as he pressed the object into him, shaking his very core.

“Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!” The younger male cried out as the vibrator worked inside him, making him a puddle of a mess. He was trashing slightly, his head shifting sideways every few seconds but he never once used the safe word, silently letting Mark know it was okay to continue. Turning up the pressure, Jackson’s moans increased in their pitch simultaneously.

The American born male jerked himself off to the sight of the younger, weak and pliant to the object inside him. He couldn’t wait to put his cock in him. With his free hand, Mark gently dragged the object out, setting the other at ease, before slamming it back in. Jolting at the sudden intrusion, Jackson screamed as the vibrator hit his core. It felt so good, he voiced his want, “More! Hyung, more!” The younger choked on his demands as the other complied with his wishes.

Whimpering, moaning and groaning as the object was thrusted in and out of him several more times, Jackson’s hole clenched and his muscles tensed trying to control himself. He choked back a sob as he could feel himself tearing under the older’s actions. “Hyung, I’m coming!” The younger stuttered, only to be pressed flat on the bed.

Mark snarled, “Not until I say so.” Dripping in pre cum, Jackson nodded hesitantly, biting his lip. The older man’s voice was terrifying as it bellowed and echoed in the room, going straight to the younger’s cock. Jackson shut his eyes tightly, holding back tears and biting his lip so hard he drew blood.

Spreading his legs wider, he pleaded with his lover, begging for his cock. “Please, please,” he cried out in frustration, thrashing and stuttering, “please just take me! I need you! I need your cock inside me!”

“You want me to take you, huh? Abuse your little hole, break it and make you mine?” The older man, leaving the object still inside, brought himself up to the other’s face and leaned in, whispering by his ear. Resting his hands by the other’s hips, Mark licked the younger’s lips, kissing him hard and fast. He sucked at his lover’s neck, biting, and enticing a loud moan before voicing his fantasies, “Ram my cock into you wet hole and thrust into you so hard you won’t be able to walk properly for a week?”

Thinking of the older man ripping into him, Jackson moaned like a whore, dragging it out as his body jerked up and feeling the vibrator still shake him. Hearing those pleasant sounds, Mark pulled out the object harshly, spreading the legs in front of him wider and wider he could feel the tear in his thighs. He bent the knees up and brought his lower region closer to the pink, wet, twitching hole. So weak and pliant and ready to be ravaged, Mark moaned at the sight. Moving upwards, the older man brought his cock to the younger’s open mouth, instructing him to suck. The large, pulsating cock hit the back of the younger’s throat as he worked around it, salivating as he tried his best, unable to touch or see his work. Once it was wet enough, the older man removed his cock from the younger’s mouth, bringing it down to the beautifully also wet hole. Circling it twice before aligning himself, Mark entered him, pressing his fingers into the other’s torso as he did so. He pushed himself deeper, making the other scream at the sensation, continuing to thrust in and out at a steady pace, driving on the desire for release. Grabbing hold of the younger’s neglected cock, he stroked it gently, squeezing the tip and pumping it all while he thrusted inside.

“Hyung, I can’t!” Jackson stuttered, his head shaking as he couldn’t handle the overstimulation, “I can’t take it anymore! Please, I need to come.” With a string of curses, the younger came on the other’s stomach, dripping onto his own. He breathed, happy he could last this long under his lover, happy he became undone.

As the older male grunted, he thrust into the younger at a gentle and slower pace until he too came over the other. Finishing his release inside the other’s hole, Mark unlocked the handcuffs and removed the blindfold. “Let me take a picture of you baby, I want to capture this moment. You look so gorgeously fucked out.” After receiving a slight nod, Mark grabbed the Polaroid on the nightstand, snapping a quick shot. As the picture developed, the older male gave a low whistle, inspecting it closely, “I need more pictures like this.”

Adjusting to the sudden light, Jackson blinked, he snaked his arms around the older, kissing him slowly. His body crashed, his energy low. Mark rested beside him as the younger cuddled into the other, resting his head on his chest. Kissing his forehead, Mark thanked the other man as he brought the covers over them. Pressing himself closer to the older, Jackson closed his eyes and murmured, “I am so taking control next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below :)


End file.
